


Fancomic: The relationships of dwarrows (and hobbit)

by johanirae



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, I didn’t know most of you in the company had such close ties!<br/>Oh that’s quite true, laddie. We are all friends and family in this company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: The relationships of dwarrows (and hobbit)

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, basically I wanted initially to have a bagginshield comic which evolved into a self challenge to draw all 13 dwarrows too XD

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral-crow and haldane for the beta on this piece :D
> 
> The information is a mix of canon and headcanon :D


End file.
